Red Weapons
Red Weapons are a series of weapons common to video games in the Phantasy Star Online series. Although Phantasy Star Online provided a backstory for them, later games such as Phantasy Star Online 2 simply included them as a homage to the PSO naming scheme. General Information Red weapons, as their name implies, are weapons that resemble common arms with a red coat of paint and a bright red photon glow effect. In the original Phantasy Star Online, their weapon descriptions called them prototype weapons with an incomplete finish. Etched onto certain parts of the weapon, usually near the hilt or grip, are letters that spell out the name of the weaponsmith that created them all, Heathcliff Flowen. In Phantasy Star Online 2, their rarity was reduced to being more common 7-star weapons that provide a decent boost of power that is more easily accessible to newer players starting the quest to obtain better gear as they level up. In this incarnation of the series, the weapons were not created for any specific story character. However, the color of the weapons is said to still be in the experimental phase, much like their sister weapon series, the more powerful blue weapons. Phantasy Star Online In Phantasy Star Online, the red weapons were crafted by none other than deputy commander of the Pioneer 1 army, Heathcliff Flowen.Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1&2 Materials Collection As he created each weapon in the series, he etched parts of his name into an inconspicuous area of the weapon. In order, each of the weapons spelling his name are: #Red Saber, with the letters "He" carved on the hilt. #Red Sword, with the letter "a" carved on the hilt. #Red Dagger, with the letter "t" carved on the hilt. #Red Partisan, with the letter "h" carved on the grip. #Red Slicer, with the letters "cl" carved on the grip. #Red Handgun, with the letter "i" carved on the barrel. #Red Mechgun, with the letters "ff" carved on the grip. His purpose for crafting the weapons was to give them to his pupil, Rico Tyrell.Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1&2 Materials Collection Due to the fact that she openly loved the color red, earning her the nickname Red Ring Rico, their red color could be assumed to have been specifically chosen as his way of giving her parting gifts before he would inevitably be assigned to explore Ragol with the army. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Red weapons make an appearance in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution as cards, weapons that can be instantly summoned on the battlefield with the cloning technology developed by utilizing specimens from a mysterious germ. The advanced card technology seen in weapon-types can only be utilized by members of the Hunters. Phantasy Star Online 2 : Red Weapons in the series: Sword, Wired Lance, Partizan, Twin Dagger, Double Saber, Knuckle, Katana, Dual Blade, Gunslash, Rifle, Launcher, Machine Gun, Bullet Bow, Rod, Talis, Wand, Jet Boots : Blue Weapons in the series: Sword, Wired Lance, Partizan, Twin Dagger, Double Saber, Knuckle, Katana, Dual Blade, Gunslash, Rifle, Launcher, Machine Gun, Bullet Bow, Rod, Talis, Wand, Jet Boots Red weapons are featured in Phantasy Star Online 2 as Rare 7 weapons. Unlike their original appearance, they do not have a backstory to them other than simply being experimental, upgraded versions of normal weapons. There are also the Blue weapons, stronger variants of the Red weapons that are colored blue. Each weapon is colored with a plain, experimental coat of either pure red or blue paint. According to their descriptions, their dazzling colors are said to be iconic in the battlefield. Their appearance is identical to that of the basic version of each weapon in its class, but repainted with a red and black color scheme. Red weapons have special properties that set them apart from other Rare weapons. Unlike typical Rare weapons, Red weapons do not have a variance limiter. This means that the damage output of Red weapons will vary more greatly than other rares. In addition, they possess a unique Hidden Potential that gives them a percent boost to damage if the weapon is Extended through the Crafting process. References Category:Weapons